


How Original

by sunkissedjoon94



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, PTA Parents - Freeform, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension, Single Parents, but what's new y'know, honestly this is just sexual tension amped up, jeonghan and joshua are ruthless little shits, like that's not a tag but now it is and i regret life, literally jun and minghao hate each other but also want to get railed by each other, mingyu is sweet and precious and innocent, this was fun to write and idk what to tag it so uhhhhhh, uhhhhhhhhh yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:13:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27056986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunkissedjoon94/pseuds/sunkissedjoon94
Summary: I asked for some Junhao parent AU prompts in august. this one (and 2 others) came in and I fell in love and had to write more than just a mini few sentence au. so uhhhhh this is it! I don't know what else to say. Except enjoy.Prompt I was given: JEALOUS PTA DADS
Relationships: Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	How Original

“I swear if this prick asks me to make more fucking brownies, I will happily shove this where the sun doesn’t shine,” Minghao mumbled under his breath to his friend, “I am a  _ busy  _ single dad and I work my ass off. I don’t have time to make precious brownies for a damn meeting with assholes anyways.”

Mingyu listened patiently as he watched his friend put the pre-made brownies he had bought at the store into plastic baggies. His daughter Suji was playing with Minghao’s son Jeongin in the living room while his husband Soonyoung was at work. Later, they both would leave with the kids and Soonyoung would come to the meeting after he got off work and bring them home, feeding them and getting them ready for bed.

“He’s so fucking arrogant and thinks that just because Samuel is in the grade above Jeongin’s that he’s so much better.” Minghao kept ranting, “and his cookies are so  _ perfect  _ that he makes himself. You know, I’m pretty sure that shit is store bought too. They’re dry like they’re store bought. If you're going to do store bought and then claim you made it at least get ones that aren’t dry. Especially if you think people are shitty because they bring things that are store bought. What are you bringing Gyu?”

“These, I uh, made them this morning.” Mingyu gestured to the homemade cookies he had made, even some set to the side with a strict note saying what food allergies they were made in mind for.

Minghao’s eyes narrowed as he stared at his best friend, “you bitch. Giving into him.”

“Why do you even let him bother you so much? Jeongin’s happy and has everything he needs. You bringing store bought food to a PTA meeting doesn’t determine how good of a dad you are.” Mingyu said, pushing the cookies further out of Minghao’s reach. He had Tuesdays off with the PTA in mind, and Soonyoung fully supported the idea, knowing his husband really liked being a part of the PTA to help at the kids’ school. Minghao meanwhile worked 40 plus hours to make ends meet and pay their friends as they watched Jeongin for him, even if they insisted on watching the six year old for free.

“Because he's just so cocky, being best friends with Jeonghan and Joshua and all three of them running the meetings like they run the place. It’s not just  _ their  _ kids we’re doing all these bake sales for. It’s ours too. And then when he laughs at something they say and he looks ridiculously handsome and-”

“So you want to get laid.” Mingyu mumbled. Quickly, he regretted that choice when Minghao quickly whipped around to stare at him. He backed up, hands up and eyes wide, “sorry. I- you said he was handsome.”

“Yeah, just because he’s handsome doesn’t mean I want to get in-” Minghao paused quickly to peek and make sure little ears were out of range, “bed with the dude! Besides, he’s probably got a husband or someone in his life. He’s too pretty not to be.”

Mingyu didn’t comment on his friend complimenting the man that infuriated him so much and just nodded, knowing it was safer. MInghao may have the hots for Wen Junhui, but he was not going to let anyone know, including himself.

\--------

“I swear to god if he brings those store bought brownies again I may just shove him down his shirt,” Junhui whined as he helped Joshua and Jeonghan set up the room. 

“Then kiss him right? Is that where this is going?” Jeonghan asked. He was the only one who Junhui wouldn’t just outright murder for making that comment and Joshua silently laughed next to him, making Junhui give him a sharp look.

“No!” Junhui said quickly, “Jeonghan why would I do that?”

Jeonghan shrugged, “cause you seem to find him attractive.” It was said as matter-of-fact without any room for arguments. At least in Jeonghan’s mind.

“I do not.” Junhui whined. “Just because I’m single doesn’t mean I want to be with every guy I see.”

Joshua smiled, “just Minghao then right?”

“I am going to make you eat those words.” Junhui gave him a look.

Joshua laughed, “no you won’t.”

“Just admit it Junhui, you think the guy is attractive and you want to get railed.” Jeonghan said.

“Jeonghan!” Junhui’s eyes widened, “I do  _ not  _ want to get railed by him.”

“So-”   


“Don’t you fucking dare.” Junhui gave Joshua a look just as they heard kids in the hallway and Minghao and Mingyu’s voices. Of course they would be the first two there. Junhui almost groaned but held it back, he was glad when he saw two kids come running in, smiles on their faces.

“Hi!” The girl smiled at the three adults.

Jeonghan winked at Junhui and smiled at the two kids, “hi Suji, hi Jeongin.”

Joshua smiled at the kids, “hey you two.” He gave Junhui a look and grinned before turning back to set things down and arrange them.

Junhui gave them both a discreet glare before he smiled at the two kids and knelt down to their height since the kids both didn’t leave. They were both a year younger than his Samuel, who was with Joshua’s husband Seungcheol and Jeonghan’s husband Seokmin and their two kids Chan and Sua, so he knew the two. He was pretty fond of Jeongin, even if he was Minghao’s child. “Hi guys. How are you?”

“We’re good. My dad brought brownies!” Jeongin smiled, proud of his dad. He missed the slight sigh Junhui let out. “Uncle Mingyu brought cookies!”

“Oh yummy. If your dads are okay with it you two can have something sweet to eat okay?” Junhui smiled at both kids who nodded, smiles on their faces.

“You can have something Jeongin. Uncle Soonyoung won’t be here for a bit anyways.” Minghao said, a lot closer than Junhui expected the other to be. 

When Junhui looked up, he saw Minghao standing almost directly behind the kids with Mingyu. Mingyu had a smile on his face, always great at making friends within the rest of the group, while Minghao stared at him, with a questionable look on his face. He wondered why the other man hated him so much, and had to be so damn attractive. When he stood, both kids ran past him to the table and Junhui looked at Minghao, “brownies? Again? How original.”

“Better than your dry cookies.” Minghao said before brushing past him.

Junhui watched him walk past, his stomach doing somersaults, and his heart beating a little faster. He hated how Minghao was able to fluster him so quickly, and that he was right, “oh whatever Xu.”

Minghao just gave him a half smile, both of them keeping eye contact and unaware of the looks their friends shared. And okay, maybe the two did want to end up in bed together….

**Author's Note:**

> hehe if you're reading this and you're the one who requested it, I hope you enjoy! I had fun writing this, and I hope it's what you had in mind when requesting it too! Just realized that's a possibility here...lmao. Anyways!!! Enjoy!! :D
> 
> Also, peep Junhao's kids names and Jeonghan and Mingyu's kids... ;)


End file.
